despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Minion Rush/Trivia
}}}|General | }}}/Characters|Characters | }}}/Locations|Locations | }}}/Items|Items | }}}/Trivia|Trivia | }}}/Gallery|Gallery | This= } }} *The Universal Pictures logo makes a cameo on the screen in the Paradise Theater in the Mall. *It was confirmed by the developers that no content from the film Minions would be introduced in the game, because it is a spin-off film of the Despicable Me franchise. Though, the content from the film Sing was once used. *During the ride in Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem at Universal Studios, the riders enter an area very similar to the track of Gru's Lab, though there are slight differences, including the track being green and a cactus being present in some of the lanes. *In some Jelly Lab levels or stages in the missions, minions react in different ways depending on the locations. **Previously, if you touched the minions in "choose your minion" page, they would react in different ways. *There are various animations that will play whenever the minion crashes into an obstacle and gets hurt. Anong all reactions, those that appear in all locations include: **Falling backwards and pouting **Falling on his face **Falling backwards, punching himself in the hand and screaming in pain **Falling backwards stumbling, all dazed looking **Being hit by a moving vehicle or other obstacle and thrown against to the screen *The main theme music played when minion rushes in the game, called Minion March, is the same music played during the scenes in the first Despicable Me when the Minions hurry to meet Gru. It is also played when the Minions steal the shrink ray from Vector. Part of it is also heard when the Minions crash into the mall entrance in Despicable Me 2. *The game's gameplay is very similar to games on handheld devices such as Temple Run and Subway Surfers. *The appearance of bosses in this game is hinted to the player by a sudden disappearance of obstacles and items in their path. The Villaintriloquist battle is an interesting case, it is the same green caterpillar mouth that leads to the rollercoaster section-the caterpillar mouth appearing after the minion turns at a fork leads to simply the rollercoaster, the caterpillar mouth appearing straight ahead leads to the Villaintriloquist. **In addition, the caterpillar mouth leading to the Villaintriloquist is always preceded shortly by a blue arch. *It's unknown how and why Vector would appear in the game, as he was already stranded on the Moon at the end of the first Despicable Me film with no method of returning to Earth. **It is also debatably unknown how El Macho appears in the game. *None of the locations added after the Jelly Lab update feature bapples or location change forks. *Before the Jelly Lab update, going to either El Macho's Lair, Minion Beach, or The Mall involved a cutscene showing the minion being abducted off the path. *Before the Jelly Lab update, there was a unique repeating background music piece for each of the eight locations (Gru's Lab, Residential Area, El Macho's Lair, Minion Beach, The Mall, Downtown, Anti-Villain League, Super Silly Fun Land) when the minion stands still and is waiting for a start in the main page. However, since the update till now, except for Happy Gru, the music played in Gru's Lab, the other seven theme songs have disappeared almost completely in the game. *The intro video has changed many times along with the game updates. **During the version 1.0.0 ~ 1.8.1, Dave goes into Gru's Lab alone; the plot and the lab's layout often changes depending on the new content of the update (such as Halloween, Christmas, The Mall update, and the Super Silly Fun Land update). **During the version 2.0.1 ~ 2.8.1, Dave goes into the Jelly Lab and is vacuumed by a tube and gone. In addition, Paul dresses like Vacationer Minion instead of previously Worker Minion. **Since the version 3.0.0, Jerry appears and replaces a tall minion besides Dave; Carl also appears. During the fight of the Minions, Dave, Carl, and Jerry go into the Jelly Lab and fight for the rank (symbolizes the Minion Race) before they are vacuumed in a tube. *In response to the release of the film Sing, as of the version 4.2.0., the mission and the location The Mall are redesigned to the theme of the film. History of Updates As of version 1.6.0, players are able to upgrade every costume's special ability. As of version 2.0.1, the update features a brand new Jelly Lab, which has become a new home base at the start of the game that allows players to collect fruits from 8 locations to create the tastiest Jelly ever; some brand new costumes are also introduced, such as Jelly Jar Minion, Lucy Minion, and Disguised Minion. Like previous versions, the update also features some bug fixes and optimizations. As of version 2.5.0, players can participate in a new game mode called special mission. In this update, the first special mission was introduced, called Holiday Quest, and a new location, The Arctic Base, also became available. It is put before the Jelly Lab, but players can switch between both modes independently, and by collecting all (special) items players can get many more prizes than normal events. As of version 2.7.1 update, Carl minion was introduced; also, a new special mission April Fool's Prank, a new location Eduardo's House, and the new prop, the BMX Bike were also introduced in the game. Special mission trophies were introduced, which replaced the removed bapple hunt, and players became required to collect three Stars daily instead of bapples. The update also features some bug fixes and optimizations. However, completed missions in Jelly Lab no longer allow players to collect free Tokens, as the run instantly stops, once again making tokens very rare and difficult items to collect without purchasing them with real money. As of version 2.8.1., Jerry is also introduced as the third playable Minion. If players have both Carl and Jerry, then, including Dave, players can use either one of them during the game, changing to another one with 5,000 bananas and 15,000 bananas for the other one. The fourth special mission Spring Is Back! is introduced, and a new item known as the Minion Glider is featured. As of version 3.0.1, daily and weekly events in the game have been removed and are replaced with a new independent game mode, minion races, and a new set of gadgets introduced to use during the race. However, as many players complained about the upgraded power-ups becoming less useful (as only gadgets can be used in races), some of the global events were put back and sometimes exist with races simultaneously. The fifth special mission was also introduced in the update. As of version 3.4.0, Disco Minion is introduced and it can be unlocked only by a new currency, Blueprint. As of version 3.9.0, the game menu has a brand-new appearance and the player can filter the playable characters by some settings and show or hide costumes in the menu. As of version 4.2.0, the introductory video changes from showing Dave, Paul and the others messing up in Gru's Lab to new exciting videos related to the new special mission. In this update, content from Illumanation's holiday movie, Sing was featured with the new Dave's costume Leotard. Also, the Market appeared with a new currency the Market Tickets. As of version 4.5.0, the old-style props were discontinued and gave way to a new type called Fever Mode. When the minion takes the fever disc, lights dim out, awesome colors appear and special mission items spawn in order to collect them. The minion runner doesn't warp to a new area to collect items, but stays in the same area. When in fever mode, it gives a feeling of running in a parallel universe, seeing things that normally wouldn't be visible before. As of version 4.8.0, a new runner was added to the list of runners, Mel. To obtain Mel, the player needed to collect Mel tickets as prizes from a number of Special Missions that would follow. This is a new form of currency to prevent players from getting the costume too soon. In version 5.0.0 a new area came, Prison, a location straight out of Despicable Me 3. As of version 5.1.0, Mel's new hat "I-Love-Gru" was added in Mel's tab in Shop. In version 5.2.0 a new area came, Bratt's Lair, also from Despicable Me 3. Also it is the beginning of the introduction of two special missions within the same main update. As of version 6.1.0 a new re-vamped game style was introduced to the game. The Jelly Lab is gone. All progress associated with the Lab is now a Milestone achievement described in a player's profile. The player needs to perform a number of tasks as instructed by the AVL. Dave, Carl, Jerry and Mel are now agents and are awarded with titles as they Rank up. There is no differentiation between the runners, as they are all grouped together under Wardrobe, the former Costumes shop. Category:Trivia